


That Sweet Aroma

by WithinMars



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Major Illness, Minor Character(s), Promises, Unrequited Love, i hope you enjoy, reversed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithinMars/pseuds/WithinMars
Summary: +𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 @𝘠𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘫𝘫𝘹𝘯𝘪𝘪, 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵.+_𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕜𝕖𝕖𝕡 𝕚𝕟 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕕__+ pay attention to the details+ not everything is what it seems+ foreshadowing, prepare yourselvesnow sit back, relax, and enjoy;;
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

> +𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 @𝘠𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘫𝘫𝘹𝘯𝘪𝘪, 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵.+
> 
> _𝕋𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤 𝕥𝕠 𝕜𝕖𝕖𝕡 𝕚𝕟 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕕__  
> \+ pay attention to the details  
> \+ not everything is what it seems  
> \+ foreshadowing, prepare yourselves
> 
> now sit back, relax, and enjoy;;

_Time is only a reflection of change. From change, our brains construct a sense of time as if it were flowing. As he puts it, all the "evidence we have for time is encoded in static configurations, which we see or experience subjectively, all of them fitting together to make time seem linear_   
_-Julian Barbour/ Space: The illusion of time_

> _-_

* * *

It always begins and ends the same, countless cries and screams of agony that echo through the cold, dark and emptiness of what one struggles to maintain by. Palms pressed against the pane as I watched myself within the glass, eyes gazing into my own watching the guilt, sadness and frustration build up, ready to burst through with the tears that welled up within his eyes. It was so much pain. _**I**_ was in so much pain.  
“ why can't you hear me?....look at me!.. please make it stop..”i had croaked out

Yet i couldn't, deep down within myself i knew there wasn't a _way_ for it to stop.  
I took a step closer, one foot right after the other until I broke into a sprint, but no matter how close I could get to me who had looked so horrid and weak, I couldn't get any closer. Fears giving away to panic, then to terror as i watched vines and roses slither their way up and around the glass like snakes closing in on their prey. Thorns taunted out to come any closer as roses had started to bloom, ultimately breaking their way in within the enclosed space where the broken boy of what I had become lay.

**_Hanahaki Disease_**  
-(花吐き病 (Japanese); 하나하키병 (Korean); 花吐病 (Chinese))  
A disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love ( unrequited). It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love), or when the victim dies.

* * *

Choi Yeonjun was an interesting individual to say the least

so bold in his actions and so overwhelmingly confident within himself. He was a social butterfly, constantly striking up conversations and befriending those around him with ease. He was someone Choi Soobin had wished to be, someone he had admired at such a young age for Yeonjun's ability to be out there and vibrant with no care for what others had to say, always having his goals set in stone and dedication to reach them. Soobin was none of those, in fact he was the complete opposite of the older boy whom he's known since childhood. 

Soobin was shy, liked to keep to himself and only observed instead of interact. Confidence was out of the question as He was awkward and quiet when it came to socializing ( he’d much prefer staying inside and playing games rather than communicating outside and playing sports in his opinion). And yet....Even with so many differences it still baffles him to know that Yeonjun was the one whom he'd become close to. Even after all the years they've spent beside one another you would think Soobin would have been accustomed to the boys loud nature. right?

Not surprisingly enough, the question proven wrong, as it still had Soobin startled every time he would hear the familiar voice shout his name across the halls, only turning around to see yellow hair plowing through many students just to make it by his side every morning before classes had begun. it warmed Soobins heart every time he saw Yeonjun make his way over to him as the familiar feeling of comfort had washed over the two once they were beside one another. lips tugging up into a small smile and a Look of fondness (and Amusement) in his eyes as he watched Yeonjun topple over to catch his breath

" .. you know binnie, It wouldn't kill ya to wait a little longer for me huh?" Yeonjun had gasped out dramatically, a hand placed on his chest to add onto the effect

" it isn't my fault you decided to binge a bunch of dramas"

" Ill have you now that was a fantastic idea- wha-dont walk away from me!-"

Yeonjun started as Soobin had already walked a good distance away from the rambling boy before him. he could hear his steps increase to catch up to Soobin who only gave him a cheeky side smile as if to say _' Thats on you'_ in which return caused Yeonjun to break the act and laugh. playfully shoving his shoulder as they continued to their morning classes.

It was moments like these where Soobin had been so grateful to have someone like Yeonjun by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ a lot had come up in my life, apologies for the late update ;(

**Love hurts**. Its almost the same concept as beauty, _almost._ if beauty hurt then bring it on but in this scenario. It just didn't work that way.

* * *

Soobin bitterly smiled at the sight before him. He had taken Yeonjuns word the day before and waited a bit longer for him, through a heavy feeling in his chest slowly crawling its way up as he watched the very person he was waiting for walk in with someone unfamiliar to him. Now don't get him wrong, he wasn't jealous, don't get it twisted, Though he did feel a little ignored when Yeonjun had continued to laugh and make remarks to the unknown person beside him as he slowly stopped before Soobin. Though it wasn't like Soobin would do anything about it considering the fact that he was too shy and too considerate of his friend to interrupt whatever was going on. A few moments pass by as Soobin gets ready to leave before a hand reaches out and tugs at his sleeve, he turns only to see a smiling Yeonjun along with the same person beside him. Soobin quirks an eyebrow at the two before Yeonjun speaks up.

“ sorry if it seemed like i wasn't paying attention- but this is the new student! Well one of them.. But i was just talking to him about the classes and what exactly he needed to know “ Yeonjun had explained as he turned and gave a smile to the student, pulling Soobin right beside him 

“ -this is Soobin! “ 

“ ah, so I was right, you're who he keeps talking about, i'm Beomgyu” the student laughs out, grinning at Soobin as Yeonjun quietly tells him off. A smile slowly formed on Soobins lips as he nodded at him shyly after the sudden truth that had busted out of him. 

“Brat” Yeonjun had shot back as Beomgyu laughed, lightly pushing Yeonjuns shoulder as Yeonjuns annoyed expression had slowly switched to a grin as he watched the younger laugh.

Soobin had felt out of place at that very moment, almost as if he was intruding. It felt… odd. He was used to being in situations like these all the time but this… this one felt different. It felt off as he awkwardly looked away, taking a quick glance at the clock before making a decision. He quietly tugged on Yeonjuns sleeve, watching as the duo had looked at him

“ i should get going to my classes, i have to study for the test in a few days” he lied as Yeonjun nodded understandingly

“ go for it! Besides i was gonna ask if it was ok if i walked with beomgyu to his classes… is that ok?” yeonjun had asked as soobin had taken a glance at beomgyu who was carefully looking over his schedule. 

Soobin had to admit, the comment had made the weight on his chest a lot heavier as he smiled and nodded, turning to give a small wave at beomgyu before finally making his way out of the area that had slowly been suffocating. But of course, Sobbing didn't realize it was that big of a problem until he could slowly feel the tightness around his throat lighten up and he could breathe properly again. Bringing a hand up to his chest as he started to cough, the sudden ich in his throat becoming evident as he brought his arm up to his mouth, coughing for only a moment and brushing it off as accidentally swallowing dust. 

Failing to notice the single blue rose petal left behind.

  
  


* * *

> " Time is valuable to those who want it, yet used in the worst way possible"
> 
> * * *

“ Soobin how much do i have to tell you, that's not how you do that equation!” 

“- no no, think about it again”

“... how did you get that number, that wasn't even apart?? Of the question??”

Soobin huffed in frustration, letting his head fall onto the table as hueningkai watched him with confusion written all over his face. 

“ we have calculators for a reason! What's the point of memorization?!” the rabbit had groaned out while the other shook his head.

“ hyung, i'm a grade below you, if _i_ can understand it then it can't be so hard right?” 

Groaning, Soobin finally had lifted his head from the table to give a look at his roommate before bringing his hands up to rub at his temples. A headache making its way up to him. 

“ … is it really that difficult??” Soobin had stayed silent, it stayed like that for a few more seconds until a sigh had broken through. “ is something bothering you?.. Ever since you've gotten back you've been distracted, a lot more than usual for the past week!” huening kai asks “ No offence” , worry and concern laced into his words as he scooted a bit closer to soobin.

“ Nothing really out of the ordinary but….ah it's really nothing” he settles with, giving a soft smile in return, tilting his head as he watches the gears within hyukas head turn and twist. An unsettling smirk making its way onto his features as he pokes at soobins cheek, “ ah! It's boy trouble isn't it!” 

“ _What_?! How did you come to that conclusion?? -”

“ oh c'mon you can't hide it from me soobinnie~”

“ what are you talking about-!”

“ It's Yeonjun-hyung isn't it!!! I knew all that flirting wasn't for nothing!-” 

Soobins face had started to heat up in pure embarrassment and shock, hands shooting up to his face in an attempt to cover his face as Hueningkai squealed like a dolphin. He's hit the jackpot.

“ i-it's not like that! Where did you make the assumption that I like him! He's a close friend and that's about it!” Soobin had defended, the weight within his words weighing a lot more than it needed too.

“ - But, you wanna be more than that? Cmon Soobin i've seen the way you 2 act with each other all love dovey~” 

“ well thats not how it is!” he snapped back “ it.. It just isn't!” he continued, a lot softer than the last as huening had given him a small smile, brushing off the sudden outburst of the other as he reached out and tugged his cheek while giggling, “ no need to get feisty! You know i was only teasing you hyung~” 

….

“..go get some rest soobinnie, ill clean up , but only this once!” the younger had chimed out.

“ but it my turn to wash the dishes-”

“ shush! I'll do this once! You deserve the break” 

Soobin only smiled and thanked him silently as he made his way into his room as hyuka watched him disappear into the hall, a sad smile placed onto his features.

Only hoping to wherever or whoever was listening to him that his assumption was far from right. Praying that the rose petal he had seen earlier that day had just been a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ comments are always a good thing :D  
> \+ ill try to update once or twice a day depending on my schedule but for now i hope you'll stay with me on this journey of a story


End file.
